


Those Little Moments

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Just a little Valentine's Day fluff. A little moment in the chaotic lives of Arthur and Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	Those Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2011. Posted unedited.

Their love had never been easy. Perhaps it never would be. They were both jealous and possessive and self-sacrificing and some days it seemed that no matter what they did, it was the wrong thing.

But sometimes, sometimes it didn't matter that their relationship was a twisted ride of ups and downs. Sometimes, they got to put all that aside, shut out the world around them, and just be them.

The two of them, they were close, closer than they've ever been to another. They were destined for one another and they knew it. They had a path set out in front of them, one they'd bee trying to follow for what felt like their entire lives.

But sometimes, somethings that didn't matter and they could just be them two.

In the privacy of the prince's chambers, they could lie there, Merlin's head resting comfortably in Arthur's lap, his hair being brushed in long strokes by strong fingers. In times like those, nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, in love and content.


End file.
